Keep Holding On
by MissMadonna24
Summary: When a case hits too close to home for Abby. Will they be able to catch their killer? Better question, will they be able to save Abby from her depression? A Gibbs and Abby fic. Rated M for language and adult themes.
1. It Can't Be Him

**My first NCIS story. ENJOY!**

**Gabby coupling. Don't like, don't read.**

**I do not own NCIS….SHOCKER!**

**Rated M for language and adult themes, it becomes more adult as the chapters continue.**

* * *

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, glaring at the picture of Morris Sow, the murderer they were currently searching for. He had killed a wife and son, and they currently were processing more prints from another possible victim.

"Tony, anything you can find on his friends?"

"Nothing yet boss, his slate is wiped clean. Nothing in his records from his past."

"Ziva-"

"Checking for any traces on schooling"

"McGee where is his laptop?"

"We sent it down to Abby about an hour ago boss."

"Tony, why can't we find anything on his past?"

"No trace of any past schooling, or anything" Ziva spoke up after searching.

"And this is where I come in." an angelic voice came from the elevators.

As everyone looked up they saw Abby walking briskly into the bullpen in her shorter-than-normal black skirt, red low cut top that revealed the beautiful swell of her breasts that had Gibbs often very distracted while she ranted at him in her lab. A black, studded black button up (though she wore it unbuttoned) jacket with sleeves cut off could be just barely seen under her white lab coat.

"As I searched Sow's laptop I found an old page open to an FBI protection database. Morris Sow doesn't exist! It was a fake name and we fell for it. The reason you guys found nothing was because when they entered in all the information, the genius who was typing didn't save the information."

"Then who are we looking for?"

"Najhiem Maylay"

"Tony!" Gibbs voice boomed

"Searching all history on Najhiem Maylay" Tony spoke.

"McGee!"

"Tracing back all accounts and phone line." McGee typed with extreme speed.

"Ziva!"

"I'm searching for family that may have heard from him within the last-"

"No, you're going with me to search his last phone trace location"

"The phone belonging to Najhiem Maylay is tracing back to the corner of 23rd and Bell"

With that Ziva and Gibbs hurried to the elevator but not before Gibbs pecked Abby's cheek, giving her a "Great work Abbs." She smiled and then skipped her way back to her labby.

Tony and Tim both stared at her skirt as it flowed temptingly close to revealing too much skin than she would have wanted to be shown in the work place. Tony let out a whistle once she was gone and Tim just glared at him.

Tim's phone went off about 10 minutes after the three left. "McGee."

"He's not here McGee" boomed Gibbs voice on the other end. "How far is the radius?"

"Twenty-five meters boss. His phone is still alerting us from that area"

Moments later a growl sounded from Gibbs side of the line "It's ONLY his phone McGee. He's not here!"

"I… um…"

"FIND HIM MCGEE!" The line went dead, once again without Gibbs saying a proper goodbye.

* * *

Once Ziva and Gibbs returned, Gibbs went straight to the lab. He was angry and knew that if there was anyone he could depend on to cheer him up, it would be his favorite forensic lab bat.

He can't remember when it was that he started having romantic feelings for his girl. He guessed it was probably after his second divorce.

Something about her, scratch that. EVERYTHING ABOUT HER drew him in. Her laugh, their flirty banter, her intelligence, her clothes, _oh god those clothes… _He never thought he would be attracted to a Goth but on more than one occasion he found himself lost in fantasies while she spoke to him, of those short skirts, tight tops, her tattoos. _Damn it Gunny… pull yourself together! _

After a few deep breathes and willing himself to relax, he finally felt comfortable enough to walk into her lab without having to worry about her noticing the tent in his pants. She always seemed to have that effect on him; only one other person was ever able to do that to him.

He knew he was in trouble whenever she was around him for long periods of time, because there was never a doubt that she would have some kind of effect on his lower region and occasionally he found himself speeding away to the bathroom to hide his hard on.

As he walked into her lab he noticed her swaying her hips to the music she was blasting. As he watched her he noticed her rolling her shoulders and neck, trying to ease some of the tension from not getting any sleep the night before when the case opened up.

He snuck up and placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to jump but once he began massaging, she let her head fall forward and a small moan escaped her lips. _Well… so much for hiding THIS reaction… _he thought somewhat annoyed that he had not control over this.

As for herself, she wasn't doing much better. Her Silver-haired fox always set a fire in her lower belly when he was around. Butterflies flapped around inside her, making her body tingle and herself smile.

It was impossible NOT to smile when she was around the man she so desperately loved. Of course, he would never feel the same though. Rule 12.

She had his rules memorized but she found herself dreading that damn rule 12 that always seemed to haunt her and linger in the back of her mind while she imagined what life could be like with her protector by her side FOREVER. _Damn it Abby! FOCUS. _

Oh who was she kidding, that was an impossible task. Especially when he had his hands on her, his strong, calloused fingers ghosting over the skin of her neck.

"What d'ya got Abbs?" Gibbs whispered into her ear, causing her to shudder under his hands and he smirked.

Reluctantly she spoke, slowly having to step away from the AMAZING massage his skilled hands were giving her.

"Gibbs, I don't even have anything yet. You're ahead of yourself today. You always come in JUST when I get something!" Abby ranted.

"Nothing on those partial prints?" He said trying to keep her on track.

"You mean the ones from the other possible victim? No." She responded leaning back on her desk watching his face change as a sudden _Ding_ alert a match.

"How did you do that? You knew even before I knew that I had something. Hell even before the machine knew!"

"Abbs… the print."

"Oh, ya. Ok we have 11 points on the partial print that I pulled from the broken piece of glass, most likely smashed while his last victim tried to escape. And, that would be…" She typed away. "Eric Nor…Norrien" Gibbs noticed her voice change as she spoke.

"McGee!" Gibbs spoke over the phone "Find me everything you can on an Eric Norrien."

"No need Gibbs." Abby spoke and he glanced at her quizzically "He's 17, 6'2", goes to West Dale High, listens to Brain Matter, like me, works at the Almingdale Mall-"

"Abby!" She stopped ranting and looked up from the floor to meet the intense gaze of her Silver-haired fox. "How do you know all this?"

Looking at his picture on the computer screen one last time she glanced back at Gibbs, sadness in her eyes.

"He's my nephew." Ok maybe it's not _impossible_ to not smile when he was around, because Abby found herself instantly dreading having to run tests on this case. _It can't be him… It can't be him…_

She kept telling herself this as she turned around to the computer, removed the picture from the screen and started cleaning up her lab while there was still nothing else for herself to do, keeping her hands doing something to distract herself.

Gibbs just stared at her, on the occasion that a case would hit too close to home with his girl, he would catch her cleaning her lab, the break room, McGee's desk, anything just to give herself something to do. To keep her mind off things. He understood, his house was immaculate right after he lost Shannon and Kelly. And at times he finds himself cleaning once again_._

He walked towards her and stopped her as she turned around to throw an empty Caf-Pow! In the trash. Grabbing her shoulders he looked into her eyes, "I need you to do your job ok Abbs?" he needed to snap her out of her haze while the idea had not yet sunk in. "Can you do that for me?"

Her eyes suddenly focused more intently on him, her face stone. "Of course." She nodded, not rambling like he so hoped she would. Although it kept them from working faster, it told him that she was still the same old Abby he loved.

He understood that this was a shock to her, and understood that if Eric was dead, which he most likely was at the time, this would be very difficult for Abby to get over. He would never let Abby slip into that black hole of hurt and loss like he had. He would be there no matter what, he was just worried she wouldn't accept his help.

He had heard her talk about him often, she adored the kid, but he never thought this Eric would be her Eric. Today was already very active and it was only halfway through.

* * *

**OK, so there will be more Gabby, but I just needed to start it out with something I can play off of. If you like it review! This is my first NCIS story and only my third story that I've written so far, so advice is very much accepted but PLEASE be kind. Hope you enjoyed it! Again REVIEW! Updates may be a bit sporadic becuase i have been in and out of the hospital as of lately. I will try my hardest to update daily, as long as you want me to. So let me know!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Break Down Alone

**My first NCIS story. ENJOY!**

**Gabby coupling. Don't like, don't read.**

**I do not own NCIS….SHOCKER!**

* * *

As the team did what they do best, Abby did what she did best, drink Caf-Pow! and keep herself busy. She still couldn't allow herself to believe that her nephew could be a victim in their murder case. Gibbs constantly was coming in to check on her, or at lease someone on the team was there about every thirty minutes.

The team had brought over the surveillance videos from the shop next to the telephone booth where Gibbs found their murderer's cell phone. She sat watching the tapes intently, sipping at her sugary drink when she saw it. A man in a black jacket and blue jeans walk right into the telephone booth, set his cell phone down, call someone, and then leave with his cell phone sitting on the built in stand.

She didn't exactly understand why someone would call off a pay phone when they had a cell phone in their hands but figured that it must have meant they didn't want to be traced.

She freeze framed the tape on the best picture of the area, zooming in and clarifying it till she got a perfect picture to run through the system for a match. Once she had that done, she continued to clean. Suddenly Gibbs walked in, to check on her, yet again.

"Ok instead of asking me how I am doing, let me tell you I got something" She spoke looking back at him as he walked in.

She was actually able to hear him come in because she had no music blasting, not telling anyone that she had a headache because of all the stress and worry.

"Oh?" Came his response as he walked over to look at her computer.

"I went through the video tapes you gave me but luckily I didn't have to go through all of them because anyone using a pay phone in that deprived area would have stolen a phone if they has saw one and-"

"Abby" Gibbs interrupted "Breathe"

After a deep breath she pulled up the information "The car he got into was a black SUV license plate 0A1B3C4. I ran it through the systems and it is owned by a storage facility off of 8th Street."

He gave her a "Good work Abbs" and hugged her as he kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger.

He was truly worried about his girl, her lab was currently spotless, all her trinkets were either put away or placed neatly on shelves. This wasn't the normal Abby, and everyone who came in to check on her was aware.

* * *

The team reached the storage shop and Gibbs went to speak with the manager. When the manager claimed he knew nothing Gibbs had the team search through every locker till they found what they were looking for.

The team didn't screw around much during this case, it was too important to make sure there were no screw ups otherwise they would have a very upset forensic scientist to deal with.

Hours passed before the usual phrase "Boss, you need to see this" rang out.

Gibbs approached the locker McGee was currently snapping pictures of. Sitting on a chair in the center of the locker was a mangled body.

"Get Ducky" he ordered, walking over to inspect the area.

* * *

As the team worked over at the storage facility, Abby was tracing the phone call from the pay phone at the exact time shown on the surveillance tape.

Bringing up the call she let it play.

"_Locker 3146. The fish has been fried."_

"_Good, were fishing off the bay tonight."_

"_Send me the GPS on my cell. Meet at midnight."_

(end call)

Abby felt sick listening to the call, she knew very well that the fishing reference had _nothing_ to do with fish. Grabbing her phone she hit speed dial one.

Suddenly the ding of the elevator let her know someone was there and before she hit send she looked back.

"Gibbs! Did you find a body?" Abby spoke as he walked through the doors of her office.

"Yep, and I got to bring you down for identification confirmation."

Honestly, Gibbs felt terrible to have to do this to Abby, but they needed to know if this was Eric Norrien and this was faster than running prints through the system.

Abby didn't move on her own, with an arm wrapped around her waist Gibbs had to lead her down to autopsy.

"Duck" "Ah Jethero, Abigail" The ME sighed "Can I have you come over here my dear?"

Her feet slowly followed Ducky to the only autopsy table in use. As the sheet was pulled back over his face Abby brought her hand to cover his mouth, covering a gasp.

"Abby dear, is this Eric?" Ducky asked through his guilt of making her see this.

She couldn't respond just a whimper and a small nod told them what they needed to know.

Gibbs wrapped her in his arms as she continued to cover her mouth to keep her from sobbing out loud.

"Let's get you out of here Abbs." He tried to move her but her feet were planted in place, her eyes glued to Eric's dead body.

"Duck" Gibbs ordered and the older man covered the body once again.

Once Abby could no longer see his face, she pulled herself together and walked out, Gibbs trailing behind.

"Abby!" he called as she stepped in the elevator and he almost missed the doors. She held out a hand to keep them open and he stepped in.

As the doors closed and they were in between floors he hit the emergency switch.

Opening his arms she stepped right in. He hadn't seen her so sad since they had lost Kate. "You'll be ok."

It wasn't a question and they both knew that, though she didn't quite believe it. "If you say so Gibbs"

"Hey" he lifted her head to look him in the eyes, he didn't need to say anything more. Abby could see exactly what he was telling her in his eyes and she knew he could see exactly how she was feeling in hers.

It was a special bond that they had, that kept them together through the worst, and even though she wished she could hide how she was feeling now, she was grateful to have him.

"Gibbs," her voice broke. "they're going after someone else tonight."

His eyebrow rose. "I traced the call and Maylay said they were "fishing" again tonight. They used fishing as a code."

"Do you know where Abby?"

"That's what I'm going to find out. Do I have his cell phone that you found in the telephone booth yet?"

"It was just processed and sent up while we were in autopsy."

Suddenly her expression dropped even lower, if it was possible.

He tightened his grip on her for a moment and then reached around her flipping the switch back on, the elevator began moving again and soon opened to show Abby's lab.

"You can let me go Gibbs, I have work to do. I'll send you coordinate in less than five." She stared at him, but he didn't respond, just stared right back down at her.

Before he knew what he was doing he let his lips kiss the corner of her mouth, leaving her wondering if he missed her cheek, though Gibbs never missed his target and she knew it.

Letting her go and stepping back further into the elevator, the doors closed and Abby stood on the outside, lifting her hand to her lips she just stared at the door.

As she moved back to her lab she was now sad, confused, and happy all at once. She brushed off the kiss, telling herself that if it meant anything they would talk about it later.

Looking back to her computer screen she saw the picture of Eric and the picture of him dead flashed in her mind.

She played the call over again…and again…and again. Grabbing Maylay's cell phone from an evidence bag she found the message with the coordinates.

Though she told Gibbs she would call, she couldn't speak, and instead she just text him the coordinates and that they were meeting at midnight.

Once done, she played the call over _again_, after about the fifth time she felt dizzy and sick.

Suddenly she couldn't stand and she crouched over holding her stomach with one arm and her face with the other, and for the first time since she matched the bloody prints with Eric's, she let herself cry.

* * *

**Thank you STLFAN, gibbsgirlie08, Ziver69, alohareader, NCIDMASH4ever, and LaughingAtTheFaces for the reviews and especially for those of you who wished me well. Sorry that I haven't updated as often as I would have liked but I'm now on bed rest so I should be updating more, maybe even again today? Let me know if you would like that. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. He loves me He loves me not

**My first NCIS story. ENJOY!**

**Gabby coupling. Don't like, don't read.**

**I do not own NCIS….SHOCKER!**

* * *

Abby was aware that someone would be coming down to see her soon, but not this soon. Apparently Gibbs had sent someone up about 20 minutes after he left her to work because he was worried that she didn't call like she said she would, just a simple text.

Tony walked into the lab and immediately noticed the hunched over Abby. As he stepped closer he could hear her loud sobs.

"Abby?" he stood in front of her but when she looked up his heart shattered. He crouched down and held onto her. "Come on Abby. Let's get you up."

Much to his dismay she wouldn't move. Pulling out his phone he hit speed dial one.

"Yeah Gibbs." "Um boss… it's Abby… she won't get off the floor..."

Gibbs immediately went to the stairs, taking two at a time he rushed up to her lab. When he saw her, her arms were wrapped around her small frame and she was crouched down rocking herself.

"Oh Abbs…" He stepped over to her as Tony moved back after a failed attempt to console her. Bending down he pulled her into his arms.

"He's gone Gibbs, he's gone and he's not coming back." She whispered as she cried.

He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. "Boss, can I get her anything?" Tony spoke up, apparently still in the room.

"Ya, get her a warm compress and Caf-Pow! meet me in Vance's office. She needs to lie down." He gently lifted Abby till she was standing, wrapping both arms around her he led her to the elevator.

Just before the doors closed he called out. "Tony, don't forget Bert."

Gibbs took Abby straight into Vance's office, not needing permission since the director was currently out of the country for the week.

He walked her over to the couch against the wall of the office. He sat her down and maneuvered himself next to her so that she would be able to lay out a bit while leaning on him.

Once she finished wiggling around to make herself comfortable she let out the cries that she held in while walking around the office.

"It's okay Abbs, let it out. You're safe here." He whispered into her hair.

"God Gibbs… How...I mean why…I…I…" She stumbled over her words as she continued to cry.

"Shhh…. Shhh… it's alright, everything will be alright." He soothed.

"Why him? I mean… he was a nice kid… did you know he was going to come over for the weekend?" She finally was able to put a sentence together as she looked up at him.

"I was going to invite you to dinner with us too… I mean, I've told you so much about him. I thought you would like to meet him."

"I did meet him Abbs. I wish it was under better circumstances, but I'm sure he was as great as you say."

Another set of sobs racked her body. "Boss" Tony opened the door and Gibbs looked at him from the side.

He stepped in and walked over to the crying girl. "Abby, here's Burt." He said holding the flagellant hippo out to her and she took it into her shaking arms.

"I got you a Caf-Pow! too… " She glanced at her favorite drink, not thirsty at all, and shoved her head back into Gibb's chest.

"Set it on the desk Tony" he ordered and Tony obeyed. "Did you bring-" he didn't have to finish his sentence when Tony pulled out a warm compress from a lunch pail.

Wait a nod of thanks from Gibbs, Tony let the two, but not before kissing Abby's forehead and whispering an apology.

Gibbs sat holding Abby for almost two hours before she cried herself to sleep.

As he sat, looking at her body, he then noticed the dark circles from working overtime their last couple of cases, and not being able to go home to rest for days on end. He noticed her hip bones, penetrating out from her skin, from lack of food because she always forgets to eat when she's working.

He saw the how her face showed the pain she was feeling, not only mentally but physically as well. She had managed to hide the pain rather well, as she always did during a long case. He couldn't help but blame himself for not noticing what all the work he was having her do was causing her.

It wasn't like she didn't already have enough to deal with at this point, but worrying about her health was something she shouldn't have to be doing. Knowing Abby, she most likely didn't care about her health compared to her work. Never would she admit that she wasn't feeling well.

Many times did she deny being sick or hurt when she obviously was. For example the Otto incident, she was almost gassed to death, and still said she was fine. He cringed at the memory, if he hadn't been there right at that moment, he could have lost her.

He was pulled out of his thoughts and away from his trip down memory lane when he felt Abby jerk in his arms. Suddenly she started whimpering and shaking.

"Abby…Shhh Abby, it's ok…You're dreaming, wake up."

Jerking upright she almost fell off the couch. "Whoa there…" Gibbs caught her before she fell.

Feeling the headache grow worse by each living moment Abby cradled her head in her hands.

"Abby, are you ok?" Gibbs voice was very faint in her mind, like he was miles away.

"Abby what's going on? … Abby answer me!" Gibbs worry began to skyrocket.

"Abby please…! Aww crap." Whipping out his phone he called duck and the older man was racing his way over the director's office.

Ducky was in the room within minutes "Jethero, what seems to be going on?"

"I don't know duck, one moment she's having a nightmare, the next she's awake and holding her head groaning in pain and not responding to anything I say."

Ducky then began to talk to Abby, having about as much luck as Gibbs. Once he pulled out his flashlight and looked at her eyes, he noticed that her pupils were a bit dilated.

"She appears to be in shock my dear boy." 'What do I do Ducky?" His voice sounded desperate and the older man looked at his good friend sympathetically.

Ducky was one of the very few people who knew the lengths of Gibbs love for their dear goth.

"Give it some time, she will start to become responsive soon. Just talk to her and don't push her to come out of this state because you may scare her. She feels safe now, that's all we could hope for. Just speak to her, in a normal banter. I know you're not much for conversation, but we all know Abby favors you, and you've always had a way with her."

Gibbs sent a small smile up at Ducky. "Thank you Duck."

"Of course, anything for our girl." The ME spoke as he kneeled in front of Abby, who sat tucked under Gibb's arm, holding her head.

"Just be sure she gets some food and water in her system when she comes out of this." Ducky gently touched her face and she remained emotionless.

"Got it" With a simple nod, the eldest man was gone.

"Ok Abby, I know you can hear me in there, I'm not sure if you will remember this when you wake up, but I need you to ok? I need you to look up at me and smile like you always do. That smile of yours that makes my whole day ok. I know things are difficult, but I won't let you do what I did when I lost the ones I love. I won't let you go through this alone, because you wouldn't let me go through it alone.

Look at me, here I am, holding you in my arms, pouring my heart out and I don't even know if you will remember this when you come out of this. I just want to say…god why is this so hard for me to say out loud…I swear I really do want to say it Abby, it's just really hard…I haven't said it and meant it since…them. I guess, um, ok man up Gunny and say it while you still can. I love you Abby" His last sentence came out in a rush.

"Ok there, I said it and I mean it, and when you come out of this I hope you remember."

'_Shit. What have you just done Gunny? What if she doesn't feel the same, huh? You're going to look like a big idiot. You will no longer be her silver haired fox, you will be her creepy boss that is in love with her. Goddamn I just fucked everything didn't I? I just risked our friendship, and for what? The hope for a slim chance that she may love me back? Ya right. I may as well quit while I'm ahead.'_

"What I meant to say by I love you was that, you're like a daughter to me. And I don't know what I would do without you in my life." Gibbs sighed, hoping that if she did remember anything that he would be in the clear.

Somewhere in the midst of him talking Abby became responsive in her hearing, being the one consistent thing going on around her.

"_Look at me, here I am, holding you in my arms, pouring my heart out and I don't even know if you will remember this when you come out of this. I just want to say…god why is this so hard for me to say out loud…I swear I really do want to say it Abby, it's just really hard…I haven't said it and meant it since…them. I guess, um, ok man up Gunny and say it while you still can. I love you Abby"_

Suddenly it was like the pain went away. He loved her. He just said it out loud. She felt herself becoming more aware of his arms wrapped protectively around her. Everything _was_ going to be alright after all. She had Gibbs, and once she could function normally, she would tell him she loved him too.

"_What I meant to say by I love you was that, you're like a daughter to me. And I don't know what I would do without you in my life."_

Crack. Suddenly Abby felt her heart shatter, she had it wrong, just like she has always had it wrong. Why would anyone love her anyway, she was crazy to believe that Gibbs, Gibbs of _all_ people, would love her the way she has loved him for so long.

Not wanting to have to come back into the real world, she let herself drift, farther and farther away from reality, until all she could recognize was darkness.

* * *

**Ok well here was some more Gabby fluff. You all wanted to see Gibbs console her and hold her in his arms but I couldn't just give you that without a twist. It was a beautiful moment interrupted by a head slap. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks alohareader, STLFAN, NCISMASH4ever and LaughingAtTheFaces for your reviews! I really do love reading those! They always give me something to look forward to! Anyway, if you want to read more you know what to do.**

**Review!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Walking Through the Storm

**My first NCIS story. ENJOY!**

**Gabby coupling. Don't like, don't read.**

**I do not own NCIS….SHOCKER!**

* * *

She couldn't really remember how long she had been in shock, but it didn't really matter to her. When she finally started coming to, she noticed that she was no longer in Gibbs arms. Glancing around the office she also noticed that the sun was no longer shining through the blinds covering the far window.

Figuring that the team left to stop Maylay and his team from murdering another innocent person, Abby just laid on the couch with the warm compress on her pounding head as she listened to the rain pitter patter on the window outside. Suddenly a large crack of thunder ripped through the air around her and a flash of lightening shown through the blinds just slightly.

Abby always had a thing for storms, they seemed to keep her relaxed and that was just what she needed this moment to silence the pounding in her head.

The pain wasn't the pain you get from a normal migraine, it was sharper, and hurt every time she moved her body. And though she would like to say that that was the most pain she was in, she had to admit the ache in her heart hurt much worse.

Not much later Ducky walked into the room, but for her own sake, she pretended to still be in shock. She was in no mood to speak with anyone.

He walked over and removed the warm compress, which had grown cold with time, running a hand over the side of her face, he sighed.

"Oh Abigail," his voice was soft and sad "you need to wake up from this, you're going to worry Jethro to death. We are all very worried Abigail. Just please, before Jethro kills the team. You know how he always translates his emotions into anger my dear. He didn't want to leave you, I assure you that."

Running a hand along her arm he then reached into his lunch pail and pulled out a new warm compress.

"Please my dear, don't do this to us, to him." With a peck on the cheek, he silently left the room.

As Abby opened her eyes, built up tears rolled down her cheeks within moments. She chocked back a sob that threatened to break free. "I love you Gibbs" she whispered as she stood up shakily, leaving a note on the couch explaining that she went to take a walk, and made her way down the stairs into the currently empty bull pen.

Hitting the button for the elevator she soon found her way to the doors outside.

No one was outside in the storm except for the occasional security guards that were walking to their stations.

The wind was blowing and the thunder was almost nonstop. She found herself noticing the beauty of the storm, instead of focusing on her pain. This was definitely her perfect medicine.

Wondering how the team was doing in the storm, she began to think of Gibbs, yet again. Trying to focus on something else, she began to shake. Wearing only her signature short skirt and red top, realizing she had shed off her black sleeveless jacket with her lab coat when Gibbs had taken her to the Directors office, she began to notice how cold her body really was and how the rain had soaked through her clothes.

Figuring it would be best to return to the building she tried to find her way back, but she found herself walking in circles, unable to focus on any of her surroundings. Suddenly she was swept away by a dizzy feeling and caught herself from falling over by grabbing onto a tree nearby.

Resting her weight against it, she began to sink to the grass below, unable to stand any longer.

* * *

The team had arrived an hour early to prepare to stop Maylay's team, and had taken another three hours to bust everyone.

They currently had pulled up to the NCIS building with Maylay, his partner Lyle, and follower James in custody. The group never managed to kill their next victim, much to Gibbs team's relief.

As Tim, Ziva, and Tony took the three men into different interrogation rooms, Gibbs went straight upstairs. Opening the office door, he was surprised to see no sign of Abby. Suddenly a bright yellow sticky note sitting on the couch caught his eye.

Reading the note, his gut clenched. Abby went for a walk in the middle of the storm, saying she should have been back by 11:45, it was almost 2 in the morning. Calling Ducky, the older man claimed to know nothing of her leaving or returning.

Calling up the team, they all rushed to search the grounds for their favorite forensic scientist.

A half an hour passed with no sign of Abby anywhere. Suddenly Ziva noticed something against the side of a tree in the middle of the quad. At first she thought it had been a root sticking up from the ground but as she looked around nearby she noticed it seemed too large to be just a root.

Calling over Gibbs, which had been on the opposite side of the quad searching, they both ran to the unconscious forensic scientist.

He body was slumped over, her skin paler than normal, and lips a bluish purple. "Abby" Ziva tried waking her with a gently shake while Gibbs patted her cheeks. Nothing.

Picking her up in his arms he rushed her back into the building, Ziva in tow while she called the others to call off the search.

Once they entered the bull pen, Ducky, who was waiting by the elevator for their return, rushed to follow him as her ran up the stairs at a surprising speed for his age.

Placing her on the couch once again, Ducky took her temperature as he ordered the agents around. Ziva was to get Abby her sweats and top that they were expected to keep in their lockers outside the gym for emergency cases, Tony was to retrieve the electric blanket and a couple towels to dry her and warm up her body, Tim left with Palmer to get some medicine and an IV drip.

"103 degrees" Ducky read out loud to Gibbs, "Call an ambulance"

Gibbs was already on the phone and was getting very angry when they responded saying that most of the roads had been closed during the storm and some trees and telephone lines had been knocked down into the streets, preventing them from being able to reach the building.

Hanging up angrily, Gibbs turned to duck "They can't get here, were on our own."

"In that case, I am going to need more space for her to lie down." He watched as she tossed and turned in pain and discomfort.

Gibbs reluctantly rushed out to get a couple blow up mattresses. Setting aside one of the mattresses, in case someone needed to catch some sleep, he immediately went to work on blowing up the smaller one.

Once the mattress was ready with a blanket lying on the top to conceal the heat Gibbs gently moved Abby's freezing body into a sitting position.

Ziva and Tony rushed in and Ducky nodded at the look Gibbs gave him and stepped out of the room with Tony to keep the boys from walking in as they changed her into dry clothes.

Once she was dressed in Ziva's sweats, which were huge on her sickly slender body, and cap sleeved shirt, which also was baggy on her, Ziva helped Gibbs move her onto the middle of the blow-up mattress.

As Gibbs placed the already warm electric blanket on his girl, as Ziva let the boys back in and Tim and Palmer brought in the drip, which Palmer immediately placed into her vein, and the medication, which Ducky quickly added to the IV water.

Gibbs didn't want to leave her side, so he sent Tony, Ziva, and McGee, to interrogate the murderers. Informing them that Maylay and his minions must stay until the roads were open .

Sitting on the edge of the air mattress, Gibbs watched as she tossed around, mumbling in pain. Moments later Duck came over to check if her temperature had decreased.

"105, oh dear…" the older man mumbled. "I'm going to get more ice Jethro" With no response back he quickly made his way to the ice maker in the break room.

Gibbs blew up the mattress next to Abby's. Figuring that more likely than not, someone would use it sometime. Glancing at his watch he realized how late it really was… or maybe it was early… it was currently going on four in the morning.

Ducky soon returned to the room, refilling the zip baggy with ice and placing it on her head to bring the fever down without chilling her whole body.

Approximately twenty minutes later Ziva walked back into the room, soon followed by Tim and Tony, all claiming that the convicted team had all claimed guilty. They had all changed into their sweats and shirts, to escape the dampness of their all day wear.

Ziva had to wear one of Tony's sweat pants since her only pair was currently being used by her extremely ill friend. Though she didn't mind giving them to her best friend, especially considering the circumstances.

"No one can go home, the streets are closed due to the severity of the storm…" "The storm Abby went out in… the storm Abby almost died in…" Tony mumbled but shut up when he noticed Gibbs look at the last point he had made.

"You can all either take a mattress into the hall, or share what we have in here because there is no more room for another mattress." Tony, Ziva, and Tim all sat on the edge of the currently unoccupied mattress and watched Abby as she tossed and turned.

Suddenly Tony stood up, everyone figured that he would be going to sleep in the hall, but were only slightly surprised when he pulled back the blankets back on Abby's bed, crawled in, and pulled her into his side.

They all became aware of how Abby responded to Tony's touch and voice as he whispered in her ear. Slowly, she began to relax, cuddling into Tony even more than before.

The two could never explain the kind of relationship they had. He was her protective big brother, and she was his not so innocent little sister, although she was innocent in his eyes. They flirted occasionally, hell they even had sex before, but that was their bond.

Nothing was ever awkward between the two, Tony had many lovers, as did Abby, but on the very rare occasion that after going out for drinks, she would invite him upstairs with her, they would be each other's lovers.

That didn't last very long between the two as Tony noticed how madly in love she had so suddenly fallen in love with Gibbs, and didn't want to do anything that could potentially bite him in the ass if Gibbs and her ever truly did get together. If Gibbs ever found out, well let's just say, he would soon be head slapped into a coma.

Bringing her flush against his chest he was acutely aware of the eyes in the room watching the two, but his worry for the sleeping beauty in his arms was his first priority. He began to fall asleep once she had managed to completely stay still, except for the shivers that consistently seemed to rack her body.

Gibbs watched the way the two interacted, wishing he was in Tony's position. He felt jealousy rise inside his stomach but kept a straight face. He couldn't believe that she would walk out into this storm, what was she thinking? He couldn't even process what could have possessed her to go into the black night where rain clouded your vision and thunder constantly rumbled in your ears.

Peeling his eyes off of the two on the bed he noticed Duck sleeping on the couch and Ziva crawling into the other side of the blow up mattress that McGee was already asleep on. Pulling up the chair from behind Vance's desk Gibbs sat in the corner of the room, where he had a clear view and walkway to Abby.

Feeling sleep begin to wash over him, he whispered out loud "please be okay Abby…" Voicing his worry over the girl he so long wanted but had to protect, even from himself. What would he do if she was really sick? She technically already was, but the fact that she was constantly getting worse, sent his head on a spin. Setting his mind onto momentary sleep mode, he allowed himself to sleep lightly, ready to wake up if Abby made any movements.

His eyes began to close, but not before he noticed Tony's arm tighten his hold on her, providing her the warmth and comfort he wished he could.

* * *

**I apologize for not posting earlier, I had testing all week and needed the time to study. I'm glad you all have enjoyed the story so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Please review and let me know what you think, I need at least 7 reviews before I will update next because I'm not sure if many people are even reading this, and if you are I would really like to know what you think. I promise this won't be a normal thing, but I only got 3 reviews last chapter so please understand.**

**Thank you STLFAN, NCISMASH4ever, and ruybillion for reviewing, I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Review!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Man Up

**My first NCIS story. ENJOY!**

**Gabby coupling. Don't like, don't read.**

**I do not own NCIS….SHOCKER!**

**This is going to be one of my shorter chapters, only 1,390 words, not including my author rambles. I promise to update soon, kind of considering I'm sitting in a hospital bed and have nothing better to do. I was having a bit of writers block, so I just took NCISMASH4ever's idea from their kind review. Thank you!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Gibbs woke up when Ducky had woken from his nap to check on Abby. Pulling out the thermometer he placed it to her head and moments later a low beep told him it was done.

Unfortunately the beep woke Tony up, who quickly looked down at the pale woman in his arms. Noticing that she wasn't awake he looked up, that is when he noticed Ducky looking at the thermometer in his hands.

"Any better Duck?" he whispered.

"105.3 this is not good. She shows no signs of getting better, we need her to wake up and get some food in her system." All three men that were awake sighed. Everyone had tried to wake up Abby, all unsuccessful.

Tony though, tried one more time. "Abby" he whispered. "Abby wake up…. Come on, wake up… Abby please wake up!" he practically begged.

"Tony, just try to get some more rest. She's not going to wake up, her body is too exhausted." Gibbs ordered.

Looking down at the practically lifeless girl in his arms, he couldn't stop the strangled sigh that escaped his lips. Leaning back down, he pulled Abby to him, so close that she was partially lying on his chest.

"Don't do this to us Abby…" he whispered closing his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him.

Ducky glanced over at Gibbs, who was staring at the two on the air mattress, wondering if she would be happy that Tony was holding her if she was awake. "My good boy, take the couch, get some decent rest. I know you must be going mad."

"I'm fine Duck, just need to watch over our girl." "Jethro, the chances are slim that she will be waking up any time soon. Get some rest, she's strong, she will be ok."

"Do you really think so Duck?" Gibbs voice cracked and you could hear the worry in his tone, a rare thing for Gibbs to show.

With a nod, Ducky walked over to the man in the chair. "You really love her. Don't you?"

When Gibbs looked up at the ME, he looked completely vulnerable. Not trusting his voice, he simply nodded.

"Then good god man, tell her! She obviously loves you, you can see it in everything she does!" Gibbs just glared at the older man.

"Don't try to intimidate me Jethro, you carry yourself as a man with exceeding amounts of confidence yet you are too afraid to tell a girl you love her? That is not like you, what is so different this time?"

"I promised to PROTECT her Duck, and that means from me too." He growled.

"We both know Abigail is not a child, she does not need to be protected from everything."

"I manage to screw up every relationship I have, I can't screw things up with her…" He whispered the ending. "I wouldn't wish any woman I loved to have to deal with my demons. Many have tried, all have failed."

"When Abigail found out about your first wife and daughter, tell me, how did she react?"

_It had come out when Director Sheppard was yelling at Gibbs._

"_You cannot do this! Taking the kid to your house isn't going to help anything."_

"_The girl needs a place to sleep, and unless you want me to hand her over to child protective services…"_

"_No, I'm just worried you will get too emotionally involved in this case if you keep the child at your home."_

"_And why would you think that I cannot just be trying to help?"_

"_She's not Kelly Jethro, you need to remember that."_

"_Remember? Is that what you would like me to do Jen? Remember? Because I specifically recall you trying to make me forget." He growled. _

"_It's not good to hide in your basement, drinking bourbon, trying to forget the death of your first wife and daughter. I tried to make us work, but no one will get you to forget, will they?"_

_A small gasp came from the door and they both looked back to find Abby standing in the doorway._

"_I-I-I'm sorry, um… I had something for you to sign off on Director, but I'll just come back later." She squeaked out as she tried to leave. _

"_Just give it to me now Abby." Jen's voice was demanding._

_Abby shuffled over, head down, and handed the folder to the Director, who signed off on the work and handed it back to the forensic scientist. _

_As Abby walked to leave the room she squeezed Gibbs hand, signing LAB into his palm. He knew that was an invitation to see her when he was done with the Director, but too angry to talk to Jen anymore he knew he was done._

"_You take her home tonight then Director, you always know exactly what people need." He spoke with venom._

_Walking out he decided to pick up coffee and a Caf-Pow! before heading down to explain things to his favorite girl._

_Her lab was mostly quiet, the music still on, just turned down very low._

"_Abby" _

"_Hey Gibbs. Oh is that for me? Thank you!" She hugged him tight. She knew he would show up, he would never leave something like that sitting in the air._

_Taking the Caf-pow! from his hand, she took a sip and then leaned back against her worktable. When he didn't say something right away she looked him in the eye._

"_Your secret is safe with me" She offered him a soft smile. "I'm always here if you need someone to talk to, even though you don't talk much."_

_He leaned in and kissed her cheek, murmuring a 'thank you' and then turned to leave._

"_Wait! What are you doing tonight?" She called before he left._

_He could lie to her and say he was busy, but she would just push for another day. Just looking at her with a raise of his brow gave her his answer._

"_Eight?" Without answering he left, knowing she would come by._

"She hugged me, said she would always be there if I needed someone. Came by that night and made me dinner, watched me work on my boat. She never pushed me to talk, she just let me do me."

"You let her stay with you in the basement? That's rare." Ducky noted and Gibbs silently scoffed.

"It felt ok having her down there with me, better than ok. It felt right, comfortable, like she is supposed to be there with me."

It was a rare thing for Gibbs to open up, but Ducky understood where he was coming from and right now, he needed guidance.

"Then tell me again, why do you think you need to protect Abigail?"

Gibbs was silent, Ducky was right… When Abby was around, he was more at peace then he had ever been in a long time. When she spent the week with him when her apartment flooded, he didn't feel the need to hide in his basement, but when he did he wanted her around.

What astonished him most was the fact that she wanted to be around him, she wanted to be in his basement with him. She cherished the fact that he would let her help on the boat, even after the Mawher incident, which she had apologized on several occasions for.

What was his sanctuary, had on many occasions, become hers too. When she had found out she was adopted, he had found her sitting under his boat, knees tucked tightly under her chin. She was welcome in his basement but still did not flood his personal space.

Why did he think Abby couldn't deal with him? Out of all the people that have tried, she was the only one who knew his boundaries but did not push. She was the only one he would share storied with when she was sad. She was the girl he loved and he was now pretty sure that she loved him too.

Ducky rested his hand on his thigh. "I never believed I would say this, but man up." He spoke surprisingly lightly for the meaning of the words. Walking back to the couch, the ME laid down, closing his eyes.

After a few moments Ducky spoke up, eyes still closed. "Why do you suppose Abigail went into that storm?" "I don't know, but I will find out."

* * *

**Thank you for all of your kind reviews **ruybilion, Sophies-Welt **(thank you, I hope you didn't hate this chapter, I'll update tomorrow most likely), **STLFAN **(I would kind of like to see Gibbs reaction if he found out. Wouldn't you? :P), **smush68** (I may write a Tabby story later down the road but for now it'll stay Gabby. Sorry.),** SmilingAtTheFaces **(I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I think Tony and Abby are cute together too.),**** And a special thank you to **NCISMASH4ever** (I had the worst writers block, so I just took your Gibbs and Ducky talk idea. I hope it didn't come out too horrible. Thanks for your helpful review!)**

**Please review and let me know if this chapter is alright. If it sucked, feel free to tell me, just please be kind. As always advice is welcome! Due to me being bored in the hospital, I'll most likely update tomorrow, or I guess I could say today, seeing as it is after midnight my time.**

**Review!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Really Did It This Time Huh?

**My first NCIS story. ENJOY!**

**Gabby coupling. Don't like, don't read.**

**I do not own NCIS….SHOCKER!**

**A/N: I really appreciate all the kind reviews from you guys and thank you for waiting in between my sometimes long delays in this story. I didn't know if you guys would like the last chapter since there wasn't a lot of action, I guess you could say.**

**Anyway…On with the story!**

* * *

Gibbs had fallen asleep not long after him and Ducky's talk. When he woke up, he looked at his watch, 0700. With a sigh he looked around the room, Ducky was no longer in the room, Ziva and McGee were still both asleep, he wondered how they could sleep so soundly at a time like this, and Tony was awake, merely staring at the girl I his arms.

Getting out of his seat he moved to sit at the edge of the blow up mattress, occupied by the sick Abby.

"Ducky said she's not doing much better. He wanted to put her in an ice bath, but considering it was cold water that got her into this mess, he was hoping she would get better naturally." Tony whispered.

"Well if she starts to wake up, we can try a cold shower instead maybe for a few minutes."

"What if she doesn't wake up?" he whispered. "She will, she's Abby, she has too much energy in that body of hers to sleep forever." He wasn't sure if he was reassuring Tony or himself, either way, they both needed it.

The conversation between the two woke Ziva and her movements while sitting up in turn awoke Tim.

"How is she?" Tim asked, looking at his ex, best friend, and forever love. "Worse McSleepy, her fever has only gone up since last night."

The team sat in the room, talking and watching Abby, when the door opened. Ducky and Palmer entered the office with coffees and doughnuts. "Ahh, good you are all up! Here I got these from the break room."

Everyone got up and grabbed a coffee and doughnut, with the exception of Abby of course. As they all ate, a moan caught everyone's attention. Looking over to Abby they noticed her beginning to toss and turn, like the night before.

"Abby… Abby wake up." Gibbs tried shaking her a bit, though it seemed like the physical contact calmed her more than woke her.

"She needs contact, if she's not going to wake right now, might as well let her sleep peacefully." Ducky advised, looking towards Gibbs, hinting at him to hold her.

Tony stood up, ready to take his place back in the bed, but was stopped by Gibbs. "I'll get her, you and the team need to go see if the storm shows any signs of letting up soon. Or if any of the roads have cleared." Nodding, Tony led the team out of the room to try to get any information they could. All they wanted was to help Abby.

Ducky and Palmer followed the team out of the office, giving the two inside some privacy.

Gibbs took Tony's old spot on the air bed and pulled Abby close to his body. She instantly curled up to him and her shakes decreased into slight trembles, though it still worried Gibbs that she was trembling at all.

Running his fingers down the center of her spine, he couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips, which he then pressed onto her forehead. Whispering his worries into her hair, he soon slipped into brief sleep.

A hand sweeping along his arm woke Gibbs right from his sleep, at first not minding the motion, he kept his eyes closed, but when Abby turn her body a bit in his arms he was wide eyed and staring right at her bright emeralds.

"Hey Gibbs" her voice was hoarse as she spoke. "Oh thank god Abby" his voice mirroring his relief. "You're awake."

"Yup, that it would seem." She was no longer looking at him, her face seeming… upset?

"Don't talk like nothing happened. What were you thinking?" he sat up to get a better look at her.

"I just needed some air and when I tried to head back to the building… I just couldn't" He could tell she was already getting tired as she talked.

Getting off the bed, he grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of trail mix. He handed her the trail mix. "Here, eat something." Shaking her head no she held her stomach. "It hurts too much to eat right now."

"Then at least drink some water." She just stared at him for a moment. "I think I got enough water in me." She spoke as she lifted her arm with the IV in it, everyone who was around Abby avoided moving that arm so that nothing would happen with the IV.

"Abby, we need to get something in you. Then it won't hurt as bad." He argued. "Well I'm not hungry. Nor am I thirsty so I guess you're out of luck." She suddenly seemed rather angry. She didn't want to see him, she was still upset, still hurt.

He seemed a bit taken back by her sudden anger, but tried to brush it off as a side effect to her being sick. Speak of being sick… "I'm going to get Duck to check on you." Getting up, he left the room without another word.

Turning her head away from the door she blinked rapidly as tears began to fall. Suddenly the door opened and she quickly wiped away the evidence of crying.

"Oh Abigail, you had us all very worried. Let's check that temperature of yours. How are you feeling my dear?" Ducky asked as he grabbed the thermometer and placed it on her forehead.

"Sore, tired, sick, dizzy, cold" Naming off the symptoms, Ducky nodded and removed the thermometer once it beeped.

"Well your muscles will be sore from sitting in the cold, tired and sick, are to be expected. You still have a fever of 102 so you will be cold, it's a normal reaction. If you're fever doesn't continue to go down, you will need to bathe in cold water, but since your temperature is going down naturally right now, we will leave you be. Just continue to put ice packs behind your neck for now. As for feeling dizzy, you need to eat something."

Glancing at Gibbs, she couldn't avoid his pointed stare at her. "She won't eat Ducky." His eyes never left her own.

"And why is that?" He asked, noticing the exchange between the two.

"My stomach hurts too much Duckman." "If you eat, then it won't hurt anymore. I cannot give you more medication for the pain and nausea if you don't have at least a little something on your stomach."

"That's what I tried to tell her." Gibbs words were annoyed and a little angry, due to the fact that she wouldn't listen to him.

"For you Duckman" She picked up the bag of trail mix and began to eat, avoiding the astonished look on Gibbs face.

'_What the hell was that? Why would she listen to him and not me? Is she upset with me? What the hell?' _Questions floated into Gibb's mind as Abby snacked away on the trail mix, slowly taking sips out of the bottle of water.

As I caught her glance for a few moments, I quickly signed **'Did I do something wrong?'** With an almost unnoticeable shake of her head, she turned away.

"When can I go back to work Ducky?" She whispered tiredly. "Not doing that Abbs. Have no cases to work anyway." Gibbs answered, even though it was more of an order.

Sighing, she stood up shakily, and both men reached out quickly to steady her. "Can I at least go to my lab? Lie down down there." Ducky instinctively looked to Gibbs who shook his head.

"Need to keep you where I can see you" She groaned and moved to the far side of the room, where she began slowly pacing. "Abby my dear, you mustn't overwork yourself, you still need to rest up."

He was right, she was already feeling exhausted, but she was just too distraught to lie down and let her mind continue to think.

A pause floated through the air until Ducky let out a sigh of defeat and left her in the capable hands of Gibbs. He would go grab some more medication while he was gone, and also inform the others.

Once the door closed behind the ME, the silence was broken. "What was that Abs?" She didn't even look at him as she remained pacing along the far side of the office.

"What was what?" he could hear the annoyance and hurt laced in her voice.

Deciding not to spend the time explaining his question when he knew she knew exactly what he was talking about, he decided to take another approach. "Why did you need to get air last night?"

"Huh?" came her muttered response. "You said you went out for air in the storm. Why did you need air? You only ever go "out for air" when you're upset."

"Well if you know that then I guess you know why I went out." She finally stopped pacing and looked him dead in the eye "Why are you asking me questions when you seem to have all the answers already?"

Stepping closer to her he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Abby." His voice was a bit sterner. "If you were upset about Eric you could have at least told one of us you were going out. Ducky or Palmer could have kept you company"

"I left a note… and it wasn't about Eric at the time…" She mumbled so quietly that he has to strain his own hearing to understand her.

Flinging his hand off of her shoulder he through both hands in the air "Oh yeah, the damn note did a hell of a lot of good!" His voice was growing exceedingly loud. Suddenly noticing the emotions in her eyes changing from anger to fear, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

Moving to stand straight in front of her he placed both hands on both of her shoulders. "Then what was wrong? Please Abbs" his voice was suddenly vulnerable. "Talk to me…"

"Like you talked to me?" Her voice was once again traced with anger.

"What?" he looked confused, but before they could talk anymore the door busted open and Tony, Timothy, and Ziva rushed in to see Abby.

As they all talked to her and made sure she was doing alright, she cast a small glance towards Gibbs, her eyes showing hurt and unshed tears. But as quickly as she looked at him, she looked away and he was left to wonder what the hell she was talking about.

"_Like you talked to me?"_ When had he talked to her since she was brought into the office? Never. She was asleep… then what had he supposedly said—_Oh Crap_. She HAD heard him, she heard him and she was upset…hurt… Then what Ducky said must have been true. Damn him and his fears, fears that most people would not think he ever head…except her…she knew him inside and out. He had to fix things AND FAST!

Coming out of his own thoughts he realized that he hadn't even noticed that Ducky had come in and given her medication.

"Guys, Abigail really should be getting back to sleep. I have given her a small sedative that should be taking action any time now." Ducky commanded the team "I'll tell you when she wakes up again, but for now our first priority is getting rid of this fever completely." Gibbs informed his agents who seemed reluctant to leave.

Everyone nodded and as Ziva and Timmy said goodbye to Abby for the time being, tony informed his boss that the storm showed no signs of clearing up for the next day or so. With a curt nod, Tony left to give Abby a loving hug and kiss on her feverish forehead.

Once everyone had left Gibbs walked over to Abby, who was now settling into bed, ran a hand down her arm, his expression turned to hurt as she pulled away from his touch. _He really did hurt her…_

"Abby we need to talk…the things I said—" He was only getting the attention of two peering eyes, trying desperately to stay away even though her sedative argued against it. "You know what…just get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow." And with that, she was out in a matter of moments.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair; _He really screwed up this time didn't he?_

* * *

**Ok so I'm not really proud of this chapter, I had a really bad case of writers block for some reason even though this should be the best part of the story to write, I just couldn't put my thoughts into words. I apologize for the lame-ness if this chapter. I promise I will make it up to you guys!**

**Thank you to:**_ Ncisluver, NCISMASH4ever, Sophies-Welt (I just may use your idea…ONCE AGAIN :P ), and Stormygrl0804. _

**I honestly love every review, you guys make me smile no matter what! Critics, ideas, and encouragement are always welcome! Come on and let's give the fancy new review button some love! :P**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**My first NCIS story. ENJOY!**

**Gabby coupling. Don't like, don't read.**

**I do not own NCIS….SHOCKER!**

* * *

**A/N: (PLEASE READ!) OK so I sincerely apologize for the long delay, as I have said before, I was dealing with some health issues and I finally found out what was wrong, thankfully, but now my treatments have been making me even sicker. I sleep about 20 out of 24 hours in a day because I can't keep up my energy and right now I am slowly dying. I would like to finish this story for you all before that possible happens so here I am, writing this next chapter for you all at 1am because I finally have enough energy. Thank you for waiting! I appreciate all my kind readers and reviewers and thank you for understanding!**

* * *

_"Abby we need to talk…the things I said—" He was only getting the attention of two peering eyes, trying desperately to stay away even though her sedative argued against it. "You know what…just get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow." And with that, she was out in a matter of moments._

_Sighing he ran a hand through his hair; He really screwed up this time didn't he?_

She slowly woke up about four hours later and immediately noticed Gibbs sitting on the side of her mattress. He had not left her side the whole time.

"Abbs…" he whispered once he noticed she was awake, slowly running his hand down the side of her face. Moving her head to away she sat up, "Can I go to my lab?"

"Abbs we need to talk…" "I don't want to talk right now Gibbs." She kept her face turned away from his as she slowly tried to slip out of the bed.

"I just want to go down to my lab" before he could argue against it she made her way towards the door, opening it and stepping out quietly shutting it behind her.

Sitting there, he couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips, she needed her time, it's how her brain worked. Whenever Abby was confused or lost she often shut herself off from the outside so her advanced brain could process everything going on.

Allowing himself a moment to collect his thoughts, he made his way to his desk to find out what was going on with this storm.

~~~GABBY~~~

A couple hours later Gibbs couldn't help himself from heading down to Abby's lab. His mind couldn't move on from the thought of her and though he knew she needed her time, this talk couldn't be put off much longer.

Everyone who knew Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew that he was a man of few words and those who knew him better knew that when he did have words to say, they needed to come out then, or they may be lost forever. He worried that if his words were lost forever, he may lose Abby forever. Lose their friendship, lost their hugs, lose their late night talks and after dinner walks. Without her, he wasn't sure what his life would be like, and he never wanted to know.

As he walked into the lab he immediately noticed an absence of Abby. "Abbs?" Making his way to the back office he noticed her frail body curled up on her futon.

She didn't acknowledge him when the sliding glass doors swooshed open, nor did she respond when he called out her name again.

Sitting down in the edge of the mattress, though his knees protested every moment, he quickly noticed she was crying. Rubbing her back gently he could feel her body shaking as her cries became just slightly louder.

"Abby, come here girl." He whispered and she slowly turned around to look at him, mascara once again streaming down her face. "Oh Abbs." He whispered as he pulled her up into his lap. That was when he noticed the item in her hands, taking a look at it between her fingers he could immediately make out Abby's face and that of Eric's. They were wrapped in each other's arms, covered in mud, and smiling like crazy.

"Want to tell me about this?" His voice was quiet so he would not scare her.

Sniffling and wiping the tears from her cheeks she opened her mouth and her voice was scratchy.

"Well, that was the day…the day that…Eric and I…he got a new truck…and he took me out mudding…because it was the first rain of the year…and then he got the tires stuck…so he tried to push while I hit the gas... and he ended up covered in mud…so then he threw mud at me…and we kind of got in a big mud war."

"Sounds like fun." "Ya…god Gibbs he can't be gone...he just can't" She began to cry once again. "Shhh…shhh it'll be ok" "Will it Gibbs? Will it really be okay?" She spoke in a broken serious tone.

"In time Abby…in time it will get easier…I promise…" Looking up into his eyes for reassurance she caught for just a brief moment a look of love, a look of want.

Before he knew what he was doing he bent his head down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Pulling away moments later she looked at him in shock. Raising her fingers to her lips she whispered "You kissed me."

Suddenly a small smile broke out on his face. "Yes, yes I did Abbs." "But…but you said…" "I don't love you like a daughter Abby." "Wait, then I'm confused."

"Abby, do you realize that if I had said I loved you and you heard me, yet you didn't feel the same, what that could have done to our relationship? I would rather have you forever as a friend then screw it all up by saying I, your boss, have feelings for you. What if you thought I was a creep? What if—" He was suddenly silenced when Abby placed her lips on top of his.

When the kiss naturally came to an end he whispered "I can't lose you Abby."

A small smile graced her lips, "Good, because I don't plan on going anywhere." Sharing another, longer, kiss she finally looked back to the picture in her lap.

"How do you do it Gibbs?" It took him a moment to realize what she was referring to. Wrapping his arms around her tighter he laid his head on top of hers. "I'll show you…you don't have to go through this alone."

"I love you" she leaned against his chest. "I love you too, things will get easier, I promise."

Sitting there for a few moments, the silence was broken by a rough sounding "Gibbs?" "Yes?...Abby?" Moving her head so that he could see her face he noticed the strained look on her face and her heavy breathing. "Abby? What's going on?"

The color began flooding away from her face quickly before she managed to breathe out another "Jethro."

Picking her up, he rushed to the elevator, heading straight down to Ducky in autopsy. As he reached the room he quickly placed her on an autopsy table and Ducky made his way over in an instant.

"What seems to be happening?" "She can't breathe!" Moving out of the way, he watched as Ducky and Jimmy tried to put a tube down her throat. After about three tried, they finally managed to get the tube down to her lungs, but by then it was too late.

"Dr., she doesn't have a pulse." Jimmy's voice wavered in worry. He immediately started CPR and Gibbs watched, almost in tears, clinging to Abby's cold hand.

After about ten chest compressions Jimmy looked up to Ducky with a desperate expression. She wasn't going to make it.

Tears silently slipped down Gibbs cheeks as he knew what was coming next when Ducky grabbed white sheet.

"You said you weren't going anywhere…" His voice was almost inaudible but full of sadness.

**No, this is not the end. I will be on to update as soon as I possibly can. I really appreciate you all for waiting as I update, I will hopefully be posting soon because that will mean I will be feeling a bit better...hopefully. Anyway, thanks again and please review. Love you guys!**


End file.
